Rosie Jackal
Rosie Jackal was a feisty pirate who worked as a sellsword during the Great War. She was killed during the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Growing up in a anarchist environment of a secret pirate commune in Yamato, Rosie grew up amoung some of the toughest, grungiest, wickedest individuals one might encounter on the high seas. Starting off as a dish girl she evolved into a serving wench, typically women were excluded from pilaging and designated to running the brothels, bars, shops and inns. This was a pivitol moment for her since during her years as a serving wench on a secret pirate island she impressed the wellknown Captain Jawlensky with her brute strength, confidence, and no-bullshit attitude when she crippled a fellow crew member of Jawlensky's after he attempted to woe her. Jawlensky then invited Rosie to travel amoung him and his crew on their next adventure where she proved to be a strong and dependable crew member. However, as a woman she was seen as a bad omen on the ship and it was from this that she was given her last name, Jackal, which was believed to be associated with dark, evil spirits. Jackal suited Rosie more than the crew members could ever understand as her cunning skills and nocturnal behaviour assisted greatly in the plunders of Captain Jawlensky. She was rarely granted the admiration of her peers aside from Jawlensky. After Jawlensky's retirement Rosie continued to serve other captains under his much revered refference and continues to travel foreign coastlines enjoying and "collecting" the luxuries of cultures. Distreyd Era Rosie eventually decided to work for the Yamato Empire and she ended up in Aison. She was tasked by Zarnagon himself to find a stolen artifact from the Dwarven Triad. Rosie did as she was told, developing feelings for a comrade, Samachi Nomura, along the way. Death When the group returned to Myridia, they saw it being besieged by the Grand Alliance. Rosie, not wanting to lose her reward, rushed into the city to find Zarnagon and demand payment. However, she was killed in battle although she at least managed to kill a bunch of Alliance soldiers before finally dying of her wounds. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jackal : What pirates called her. Appearance She was rather tall at 6'1" There was a tattoo on the back of her neck, a rose in the background with the silhouette of a jackal overtop. She had long, wavy raid hair. Personality and Traits Rude, mouthy, self-indulgent, spontaneous, strategical, self-preserving, a bit of a wild child. She was a rather jolly individual who enjoyed life's simpler pleasures. A bit of an anarchist she was always in trouble or at least looking for trouble. She had a soft spot for certain things. Untrusting and untrustworthy she was the usually the type of person to do things only when there were benefits and rewards. A deviant of all nature. But deep inside this rebel had an academic side and enjoyed finer things in life including music, art and other luxuries which tended to be what got her into trouble. Also a reader, an intellect, a philosopher though her more gentile attributes were hidden deep beneath her tough exterior. She was rather eclectic. It should be mentioned that she was intensely passionate about luxury and spent a lot of her time fantasizing about being a well-bred lady and had a habbit of pretending/acting as such in foreign cities, dressing up and playing the part as a character. Powers and Abilities Rosie was a skilled swordswoman. Innate Ability: She could animate origami. Relationships Samachi Nomura Rosie tried to hit on Samachi numerous times. Sadly they never became a pair. See also *Samachi Nomura *Yamato Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire